Starting over
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: I don't know how it came to this, but here i am flying half way around the world to start my new life with my Aunt in Las Vegas, umm wish me luck!
1. Chapter 1

Ok a bit of background info, Sara and Grissom have been in a relationship since the birth of Alijah 17 yeaes ago and have to daughters Kelsey aged 16 and 14 year old Miley.

Miley is picked on a lot by Kelsey and Lindsay because of her love for books and science, but this stops when Jessica arrives in Vegas and something happens to the older girls, Miley and Jessica make a plan of now to get back at the bullies and in turn this eventually makes Kelsey and Lindsay become friends with the younger two, although thet are family.

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or my mentality at the minute, but hey one can hope for a better more sane day in the future, where ever and when ever that will be?

XXXXXXX

It happened all to fast, one day i was at school minding my own business when the Community Police Officer came into my school and into my class. I can remember Jonah, the class idiot looking worried, what did he do this time? Last time a Community Police Officer came into class because Jonah had put an oversized condom on a trash can in the park, a lot of people got fined for litering that day.

Anyway i'm rambling but maybe it has something to do with what i'm about to tell you, I Jessica Catherine Flynn found out that day that on their way back from a business trip, they were involved in a three car pile up!

You know it doesn't get any easier talking about it but what do you expect i'm a 15 year old teenager sat on a Aeroplane traveling to the States to live with my Aunt and Cousin.

At least my cousin is my age that's something i can look forward to, i think? My Aunt on the other hand i'm not sure about, don't get me wrong she has good intentions but from what i hear from my Cousin Lindsay, my Aunt Catherine Willows is really strict, not something us teenagers always respect, but i'll give it a go.

Wish me luck! I feel that i'll need it.

XXXXXXX

I was so thankful to get of that plane, some random old man started chatting me up, i swear he asked me if i was a member of the mile high club, i'm 15 for Christ sake. Can you be court martial for pouring hot tea all over his trousers? Umm i hope not because my Aunt won't be too happy. Right i'm looking for two big red suitcases.

After several minutes i'm now dragging two, heavy might i add, suitcases out into the Airport reception to find my Aunt, Cousin and several other people i don't know

"Finally" Lindsay groaned "what you do get lost"

"Nice to see you too" i reply sarcastically "start as you mean to go on"

"Jessica" my Aunt said "please let me introduce you to everyone"

"Fine but could we possibly do that somewhere else?" i ask

"COOKIE DOUGH IS AWESOME" a young spiky man bellowed

"Well good for you" i reply "can we go now, please"

Catherine picked up one of Jessica's cases and dropped it down a Sara's foot

"JESUS CHRIST" screamed Sara "what you got in there a library?"

"Pretty much" i reply "here Aunt Catherine take my carry on bag, let the men do the heavy work"

"Here let me take that off you" a young teenage boy said "my name is Alijah welcome to Vegas"

"Thanks" i reply smiling "so does the spiky fellow always shout random things in public?"

"Pretty much" Alijah replied "but normally my mom smacks him across the head, but shes currently hobbling and swearing"

"For god sake Alijah, stop flirting" said a young brunette teenager "you know shes so not your type"

"Shut up Kelsey" Alijah snapped "i'm only being friendly, what did you do re apply your lip gloss"

"Hi i'm Miley" she said "ignore my brother and sister, if they had brains they would be dangerous"

"Miley" exclaimed Gil "please it will only lead to an argument"

"One that i will win Daddy" Miley replied "i'll hide Kelsey's makeup"

"Miley do you have a death wish?" asked Greg

"No Greg" replied Miley "beside Alijah will help me, what are big brothers for?"

"Protect and being an all round guy" Alijah said "and so far i believe in my 17 years of life i've achieved"

"You have achieved it" sighed Lindsay "but also got big headed about it too, oh look at me i'm all good"

"Back off Lindsay" Miley snapped "or else"

"Or else what you will hurt me with your chemistry set" snarled Lindsay "shut up and go back to reading your beloved Harry Potter books"

"You like Harry Potter?" i asked "do you like science too?"

"Yeah" exclaimed Miley "it's totally awesome"

Ok so thats the first chapter out of the way, by the way I'm Jessica and my dear friend Sara is Miley. Hope you enjoy and please review they make me really happy (HAPPY DANCE) lol


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica loved school well the whole 3 months she had been there, because she was in every class with her best friend Miley Grissom, they had Science and also their Drama Class and couldn't wait until auditions opened up for 'ANNIE', of course they didn't get much appreciation or encouragement from Lindsay and Kelsey they never did from the older teenagers but Alijah couldn't give the girls enough of it

"So girls when do Auditions start for Annie then?" asked Alijah

"In two days Ali" replied Jess "i've decided not to do it though"

"Why Jess?" asked Miley "it was you or saw it first"

"Yeah i know, it's just i don't want to anymore" Jessica said shrugging her shoulders "i won't get anywhere"

"I see Kelsey and Lindsay have influenced your minds" Alijah remarked

"They haven't influenced mine Ali" Miley replied "i'm looking forward to it"

"Ok Miley" replied Alijah "help me to convince your best friend then"

"If you go to auditions with me, Ali will take you out on a date" Miley replied ending up in fits of giggles "it will be like totally awesome"

"Fine" sighed Jessica "and i didn't say yes because you said Ali will take me on a date, he's like my big brother"

Miley just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Alijah, knowing that her 17 year old brother had a crush on 15 year old Jessica. Miley was not going to stop until she had got them together no matter how it happened

XXXXX

It was now the day of the Auditions and Jess was very nervous, she went to audition as Annie, Miss Farrel and as Miss Hannigan funny enough so did Miley unfortunately due to lack of interest it was then opened for other students which for some un known reason to Miley and Jess, Lindsay and Kelsey applied and were also trying out for Annie, Miss Hannigan and Miss Farrell.

"I cant believe it" whispered Miley to Jess " of all the rotten things to do, they come to our auditions and then have the cheek to go for the same roles as us, if one of them get a leading role i'll eat my sock"

"Calm down Miley" sighed Jess "it has become a open audition we can't do anything about it now, just got in there and sing to your hearts content"

"JESSICA FLYNN" shouted the drama teacher Mrs Dean "COME ALONG DEAR"

"GOOD LUCK JESS" shouted Miley "KNOCK EM DEAD"

"THANKS" replied Jess "YOU TOO"

Jessica walked into the room to find the whole drama teaching team sat at a table and staring at Jess, needless to say Jess was feeling rather nervous

"Welcome Jessica" Miss Donald remarked "please tell us who you are auditioning for and what you will sing"

"I'm going to try and audition for the part of Annie singing 'Maybe', Miss Farrell singing 'Lets go to the movies'" Jessica said "and Miss Hannigan singing 'Little Girls'"

"Ok, please start with the part of Miss Farrell please" Miss Kelly said "don't worry dear do your best"

Jessica moved to the middle of the room took in a deep breath and started to sing

_Cowboy heroes cops and robbers, glamour and strife bigger than life, sitting in the darkness what a world to see, lets go to the movies Annie wait and see. Bette Davis is probably lying while Great Garbo is probably crying while Robert Taylor is locked in her dying embrace._

_Chico and Groucho and Chaplin and Lloyd are all super, sweet Mickey Mouse, Shirley Temple and dear Jackie Cooper._

(The next part is sung by whoever in the story gets Annie's part, which i will decided later sings this part)

Begin Annie's part

_Lets go to the movies, lets go see the stars_

End Annie's part and begin Miss Farrell's part

_Fred and Ginger spinning madly, anything you can imagine, songs and romance life is a dance. Sitting in the darkness popcorn on your knee, give the maid the night off_

End Miss Farrell's begin Mr Warbucks

_Turn the kitchen light off_

End Mr Warbucks' part begin all

_Lets go to the movies Annie, you and me!_

Jessica looked around the room at the teachers who were shocked at how well Jess sang the song, Jess then continued to sing the parts for Annie and the part for Miss Hannigan once her Audition was over she was told to wait until the next day to check the bulletin board to see if she was in the cast, Miley, Alijah, Lindsay and Kelsey went for their auditions and were told the exact same thing as Jess was.

XXXXX

As soon as Jess and Miley got to school the next day their first stop was the bulletin board, and they stood in shock when they read that they were in the cast the list of cast was thus far:

_Miley Grissom - Annie_

_Jessica Flynn - Miss Farrell_

_Mr 'Daddy' Warbucks - Alijah Grissom_

_Asp - Leroy Jackson ( a 9th grader)_

_Punjab - Alexis James (a 8th grader)_

_Miss Hannigan - Lindsay Willows_

_Lilly St Regis - Kelsey Grissom_

_Rooster - Patrick Holland (a 9th grader)_

_for the other parts please read further on_

Jess and Miley never looked further on they were too excited for the end of school, it was going to be their first rehearsal and read through

"So you two freaks got in?" asked Lindsay "well did ya?"

"You can read" snapped Jess "i'm not your servant"

"What? no way you two got the better roles than us" snarled Kelsey "well i bet it was a fix"

"Yeah and i bet you actually don't look like a clown with all that make up on" snapped Jess "now like what you see, you Kelsey are named after a dumb Hotel and Lindsay is an old drunk"

"Why i?" screamed Lindsay "watch your step cousin, you got that"

"What ever Lindsay" Jess said rolling her eyes "come on Miley we have class"

Thankfully Miley and Jess didn't see Lindsay and Kelsey till end of school, unfortunately for them the time away had given Lindsay and Kelsey ideal time to make a plan to upset Miley and to annoy Jess.

XXXXX

Throughout the rehearsal Lindsay and Kelsey would laugh at Miley because she was already in costume and Jess was getting to the point of no return with her anger, she always hated the fact that Kelsey picked on her younger sister and was getting to the point where she would do anything to help her best friend, her only friend well if you didn't count Alijah.

"Jess calm down" whispered Alijah "it will only lead to trouble"

"I will not calm down" Jess said through clenched teeth "if they carry on much longer"

Just as Alijah was going to say something to Jess they both looked up to find Miley on the floor crying and Kelsey laughing above her, Lindsay was about to grab hold of Miley's arm when Jess ran across stage and pushed both Kelsey and Lindsay to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Jess "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PICK ON MILEY?"

Lindsay and Kelsey just lay there in shock they couldn't believe Jess was sat on top of both of them with her fists in the air, Jess was about to hit them when she heard the voice of her Aunt

"JESSICA CATHERINE FLYNN" Catherine shouted "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW"

"Aunt Catherine, she was only defended Miley" Alijah said "they pushed her down and hurt her so Jess was going to hurt them back"

"Is this true Lindsay?" asked Catherine "and what about you Kelsey?"

"Don't tell my dad please" pleaded Kelsey

"Don't tell me what Kelsey" asked Gil "what have you done now?"

"They hurt me daddy" sobbed Miley "they were being mean and Jess was going to hurt them back"

"Jess thank you for sticking up for Miley" Gil remarked "now you Kelsey are grounded until further notice, no TV, no PC and no phone and you will do all of Miley's chores for a week"

"But Dad?" groaned Kelsey "i was going to a party at the weekend"

"No party Kelsey" replied Gil "you will learn to respect Miley and Jess and until you do the only time you set foot out the house is for school, do i make myself clear?"

"Perfectly dad" replied Kelsey

"Don't think you got off lightly Lindsay" remarked Catherine "you suffer the exact same affect as Kelsey and if i catch you doing anything to upset both your cousins so help me Lindsay you will regret it"

"Yes mom" replied Lindsay "can we go now?"

Catherine nodded and waited until Lindsay was in front of her and walking out to the car, she then turned to Jess and told her she could go to Gil's house and come home at her curfew at 930pm.

"Aunt Cath can Jess stay the night?" asked Alijah "i can take the girls to school in the morning"

"Thank you Ali, that is a good idea" Catherine said "will let Jess calm down, Jess you got clothes at Miley's house?"

"Yes Aunt Cath" replied Jess "umm Aunt Cath i'm sorry i was going to hit Lindsay but she made me real mad"

"I know" replied Catherine "don't worry go have fun sweetheart, love you and behave"

"Love you too and i always behave" replied Jess smiling

"Oh sorry i was talking to the wrong girl about behaving, which reminds me good night all" Catherine said and walked out of the hall

Alijah, Jess and Miley walked to Alijah's car and went home, once they got home they had something to eat and played on Alijah's Wii system in his bedroom.

tbc

XXXXX

Sorry it took so long but i got a virtual kick up the bum from from loyal friend Sara, thanks mate.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Jess and Miley went into the big family room and went over their lines and their songs, they saw Kelsey sulking in the kitchen washing dishes and Jess wondered whether they should invite Kelsey over, Miley wasn't too sure. Eventually after much debating Jess walked over to Kelsey and tapped her on the shoulder Kelsey turned around slowly to come face to face with Jess

"Don't tell me your going to hit me now?" Kelsey asked "look ok i'm sorry ok Lindsay is a bad influence and i can't help but do what she says"

Jess looked at Kelsey and then pulled her into a hug

"Look Kelsey your always going to be in trouble if you stick around with Lindsay" Jess said "you really need new friends a new outlet"

"Yeah but how? where? asked Kelsey "i'm a cheerleader and if you don't hang around with the right people your a social outcast"

"Well it's your choice" remarked Jess "look you wanna join me and Miley learning our lines?"

"Really?" asked Kelsey in shock "you want to do something with me?"

"Yeah i wouldn't have asked otherwise" giggled Jess "look it can be our little secret ok?"

"Ok" replied Kelsey

The three girls all practiced their lines and their songs and had a laugh, Kelsey was happy that she had made friends with Jess and even her little sister Miley, they were so close that Kelsey invited the girls into her room for a little girly sleep over.

XXXXX

The next day at school both Miley and Jess were getting rude comments by Lindsay but silent apologies from Kelsey, when Lindsay and the rest of the cheerleading squad were out of ear shot Kelsey looked at her sister and her cousin and said

"Come watch us practice" Kelsey said "pretend your studying out in the sun"

"Ok" replied Jess "and Kelsey don't hurt yourself"

"I wont, see you out there" Kelsey said while walking away

Both Jess and Miley went to their lockers to retrieve their backpacks and their books, they then headed to the football field to find cheerleading practice underway, Jess and Miley watched curiously and were astonished at how well Kelsey and Lindsay performed their tasks

"I didn't realize how hard that is?" remarked Jess "no wonder Linds is always practicing"

"Yeah same with Kelsey" Miley said "but they are the best ones out there"

"Yeah your telling me" grinned Jess "oh wow they are about to start a pyramid"

"Yeah Kelsey did say that this is a really hard move too..HOLY CRAP" screamed Miley "KELSEY, LINDSAY"

Jess and Miley ran over to their older family and found them at the bottom of a huge pile up not moving, most of the squad had moved off but some stayed lying on top of Kelsey and Lindsay laughing, Jess was worried but also annoyed

"GET UP YOU IDIOTS" Jess screamed CAN'T YOU SEE THAT LINDSAY AND KELSEY ARE HURT?"

Everyone got up and continued to laugh, Miley got out her cell phone and rang her parents and then 911 for the medical assistance.

"Miley" sobbed Kelsey "you phoned Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah" replied Miley "i've also rang Aunt Cath for Lindsay"

"Thanks Miley" Lindsay sobbed "i ache so much"

Everyone was still laughing at Lindsay and Kelsey crying, Jess stood up and looked at the crowd

"HAVEN'T YOU SEEN PEOPLE HURT BEFORE?" she shouted "GO AWAY OR DO SOMETHING USEFUL, INSTEAD OF STANDING AROUND"

"God Jess you need to calm down" groaned Hannah Smith one of the other cheerleaders "Linds and Kelsey are always doing things like this, they do it for a laugh"

"DOES THIS LOOK FUNNY TO YOU?" snapped Miley "GO AWAY LIKE JESS SAID DO SOMETHING USEFUL"

XXXXX

The crowd disappeared just as Sara, Gil, Alijah and Catherine arrived, 5 minutes after the adults arrived two sets of paramedics arrived to tend to Lindsay and Kelsey who from their initial check both suffered dislocated shoulders and a sprained wrist.

When the paramedics were loading Kelsey into one Ambulance and Lindsay in the other both girls wanted Miley and Jess to go with them

"JESS" bellowed Lindsay "I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU"

"Coming Lindsay" replied Jess "you know if you ever scare me like that again i'll kill you"

"Likewise Jess, sorry for being such a cow" apologized Lindsay "will you forgive me?"

"Of course" replied Jess "now lets get your arm sorted"

Lindsay nodded her head and watched as the doors were closed on her mother who shouted through the doors that she would meet them at Desert Palms, meanwhile at Kelsey's Ambulance Kelsey was insisting that Miley went with her

"Miley is coming with me" she announced "after all i've done to you, you were the first to help me, you and Jess"

"We love you Kelsey" Miley replied "from now on we don't argue or fight we become sisters that love each other"

"Sure i would like that" Kelsey said "and another thing i'm thinking of quitting the Cheerleading squad"

"Excuse me?" gasped Miley "are you sure you didn't hit your head? Who are you? and what have you done with my sister?"

"Very funny Miley" giggled Kelsey "i would like to do Drama with you and Jess full time, would you like that?"

"Like it? I would love it" exclaimed Miley "umm shouldn't we be going to the hospital now?"

"We would if you would get your ass in the Ambulance" Kelsey giggled "come on"

Miley joined in her sisters laughter and held her hand all the way to the hospital as did Jess with Lindsay.

tbc

XXXXX

Ok review please


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Just so you are clear, Ellie is a friend of Sara's who i have know written into the story, seems to become a habit of mine now. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review they are always welcome

XXXXX

It had been a week since the Cheerleading incident, Lindsay and Jess had become closer but still had their disputes especially over who could use the bathroom first and so on, typical girly teenage things. Kelsey and Miley on the other hand were so close they did everything together they had also become especially close to Ellie one of the girls in the Drama class they did together.

"Miley is Ellie coming over today?" asked Kelsey "Miley? Hey where are you?"

"Upstairs" came Miley's reply "umm don't come up"

"Why?" asked Kelsey "what are you doing up there?"

"Nothing" Miley replied "just don't come up here"

"Miley you are up to something now tell me what it is" asked Kelsey "or i'm coming up there"

"No don't, what was your question?" Miley asked

"I asked is Ellie coming today" repeated Kelsey "i know Linds and Jess are"

"Umm yeah" Miley replied "ouch god damn it"

"Miley" exclaimed Kelsey "right that's it i'm coming up there"

XXXXX

Kelsey walked up the stairs and towards Miley's bedroom she was about to open Miley's door when she heard cuss words coming from her bedroom. Kelsey turned around and went to her bedroom to come across Miley sat in the middle of the floor covered in shoes and teddy bears

"Ok do i really want to know? "asked Kelsey "what are you doing"

"I thought you didn't want to know" remarked Miley

"Don't play innocent with me" Kelsey said smiling "why are my shoes and teddy bears in the middle of the floor?"

"Ok you were saying to dad that you wanted your shoe rack and teddy bear shelf making up" Miley explained "so i thought i would do it for you"

"Really?" asked Kelsey "that's really sweet Miley, but why?"

"Well you have your arm in plaster and you will wait forever for dad to do it" Miley said "sorry i didn't mean to make a mess i'll tidy it up"

"True about dad, but i could have waited" Kelsey remarked "you have done everything for me since we left the hospital, my hair, my make up, which was interesting, and even to wash and have a bath"

"I wanted to do it" Miley said "so you got your costume ready?"

"Yeah not that i can get it on right now" moaned Kelsey "and before you ask no i don't want you to help me"

"I wasn't going to" replied Miley "was that the door?"

RING RING

"Sounds more like a phone to me" Kelsey remarked "oh it's mine it's Linds, hi"

_"Don't you know how to answer a door?" questioned Lindsay "me, Jess and Ellie are stood at the front door ringing the bell and knocking, come open up you dumb asses"_

Kelsey closed her phone and walked out of her room and closed the door, Miley ran down the stairs to answer the door and went into fits of giggles when she saw Ellie dressed up as a dog

"Let me in will ya" groaned Ellie "this is embarrassing"

"Sorry" apologized Miley "hey Kelsey you know how you asked dad for a dog we have one"

"Laugh it up Miley" groaned Ellie "do you have any water?"

"Would you like that in a glass or dog bowl?" asked Kelsey giggling

"Hey leave me alone" groaned Ellie "or i'm going home"

"What without your leash?" asked Lindsay "sorry"

"Ok can we please concentrate?" asked Jess "and leave Ellie alone it's not her fault"

"Thank you" Ellie said "where do i sit?"

"Well not on the sofa, mom just had it cleaned" replied Miley bursting into fits of laughter

XXXXX

All the girls laughed and practiced the lines and songs, halfway through the rehearsal Alijah joined them and it got to the stage where they were all thirsty so Alijah and Jess went to get the refreshments

"So Jess you looking forward to the opening night?" asked Alijah

"Yeah Miley will be great as Annie" Jess said "she deserved it and she got it"

Alijah turned around and his lips met Jessica's they stood there for a few minutes until Alijah pulled away

"Oh god Jess i'm so sorry" Alijah groaned "why were you so close behind me?"

"Umm come again?" sighed Jess "i didn't hear the question"

"Never mind" sighed Alijah "come on the rest of them will wonder where we are"

"Your in the kitchen dumbass" shouted Lindsay "hey don't get in the act yet, we haven't done the kissing scene yet"

"Oh god" Jess whispered "they saw or heard"

"Miley saw it" remarked Kelsey "Kissy Kissy"

"MILEY" shouted Jess "how could you spy on us"

"DUH" replied Miley "open kitchen door, and they made me do it"

"Did not" exclaimed Lindsay, Kelsey and Ellie

"What you all jealous?" mumbled Jess

"Why would i be jealous of the way you kissed my brother?" asked Miley "he is in fact my brother"

"Yes thanks for pointing that out Miley" groaned Alijah "excuse me i have homework that needs finishing, good bye ladies"

Jess watched as Alijah walked up the stairs and into his room before she turned to face the girls

"What?" asked Miley "did you enjoy it?"

"No comment" came Jessica's sharp reply "right lets continue"

The girls continued to practise and Jess couldn't help but think of the kiss that she had accidently shared with Alijah the lack of concentration didn't go unoticed by the rest of the girls and while Jess went to put the dirty dishes into the kitchen the rest of the girls sat around and made a plan of how to get Jess and Alijah together.

tbc

XXXXXX

Well do i need to repeat myself umm yeah LOL please review and many many thanks


	5. Chapter 5

In was the night of the play and Miley was nervous to say the least her opening number 'Maybe' was to start the show but the encourging hand of her best friend and brother was enough for her to take her spot on centre stage

_Maybe far away, or maybe real here by. He maybe pouring her coffee, she maybe straightening his tie. Maybe in a house all hidden by a hill, shes sitting playing piano, his sitting paying a bill._

Miley turns away from the window and towards the audience, where right up front were her family and all the Lab

_Betcha they're young, betcha they're smart. Betcha they collect things like ashtrays and art, betcha they're good, why shouldn't they be? Their one mistake was giving up me._

Miley stood up and walked to the front of the stage and continued to sing

_So maybe now it's time and maybe when i wake they'll be there calling me baby...maybe!_

_0000000000_

The curtains came down for a quick set change, throughout the play everything went according to plan, it was then Lindsay who started to get nervous as her first singing debut was about to begin, while the lights were dim Lindsay walked out on stage and begun to sing

_Little girls, little girls everywhere i turn i can see them, Little girls, little girls night and day i eat sleep and breath them._

Lindsay moved around the stage and looked at her Mom and Warrick and smiled at them especially as Catherine was blowing kisses at the teenager

_I'm an ordinary women with feelings, i'd like a man to nibble on my ear, but i'll admit no man has bit so how come i'm the mother of the year._

_How i hate little shoes, little socks and each little bloomer. I'd cracked years ago, if it weren't for my sense of humor. Some women are dripping with diamonds, some women are dripping with pearls. Lucky me, lucky me look what i'm dripping with...oh girls_

Lindsay picked up a glass and a bottle and started to clink them together, Lindsay groaned when they didn't sound right and drank from the bottle she then walked to her little bathroom on the stage and continued singing

_Little cheeks, little teeth. Everything around me is little, if i wring little necks surely i would get am acquittal. Someday i'll step on their freckles, some day i'll straighten their curls. Send a flood, send the flu anything that you can do to little, little, little, little , little, little oh little girls._

Lindsay starts to giggle as if she was drunk and continues to sing

_Someday i'll land in the nuthouse with all the nuts and the squirrels 'laughs' there i'll stay tucked away, till the prohibition of little...girls_

_00000000_

The scene continued to play and all the whole audience was captivated, eventually it came to Jessica's turn and at least she had Miley and Alijah there with her

_Cowboys heroes, cops and robbers glamour and strife bigger than life, sitting in the darkness what a world to see. Lets go to the movies Annie wait and see._

Jessica and Miley danced around the stage and then Jessica continued to sing

_Bette Davis is probably lying, while Greta Garbo is probably crying, while Robert Taylor is locker her dying embrace, Chico, Groucho, Chaplin and Lloyd are all super, Mickey Mouse, Shirley Temple and dear Jackie Cooper_

Jessica went of stage for a few minutes to get her costume finished while young Miley continued

_Lets go to the movies, lets go see the stars_

Jessica rejoined Miley on stage and they both continued to sing

_Fred and Ginger spinning madly, anything you can imagine, songs and romance life is a dance. sitting in the darkness popcorn on your knee, give the maid the night off_

Alijah came onto stage and sang his part

_Turn the kitchen light off_

Jessica, Miley and Alijah looked at each other and then into the crowd and sang the last line of the song together

_Lets go to the movies Annie, you and me_

The rest of the show continued when it came to the end where everyone took stage the crowd clapped and cheered everyone enjoyed the night and couldn't wait until they did it again.

000000000

It was a week later and Miley was walking through school towards her locker when Chad Micheals stopped her and wouldn't let her move

"Hi Miley, say you know the dance that is coming up" Chad said "would you like to go with me?"

"Yeah sure" replied Miley "really? your not just asking me for the fun of it?"

"No you were really good in Annie" Chad replied "so will ya?"

"Of course, i'll see you then" replied Miley

Miley continued to her locker and Chad turned to his friend Kyle and laughed

"The poor geek thinks i want to go with her" grinned Chad "much prefer her sister Kelsey but you already asked her"

"Yeah why don't you ask Lindsay then" Kyle said "mess with the girls head"

Meanwhile in the school cafeteria Alijah was sat with Jess at their regular table waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive

"So you wanna go to the dance with me Jess?" asked Alijah in one breath

"If you were asking me to the dance, the answer is yes" replied Jess

"You have made me the happiest guy around" Alijah said "i'm so happy and you made me that way"

000000000

A few nights later and Miley was sat on her front step watching her best friend and brother heading off to the dance, Miley let her tears flow she couldn't believe how stupid she had been to agree to going to the dance with no other than Chad Micheals. The 14 year old was distraught although she told Jess she could go to the dance she still felt really upset and alone, or so she thought she was alone until the hand of Kelsey was on her shoulder

"Come in Miley" whispered Kelsey "spend some time with me"

"Why aren't you at the dance with Kyle?" asked Miley "you don't need to pity me"

"I didn't want to go with a guy that thought it was a good idea to mess with my baby sisters head" Kelsey said "he was a waste of time, so i don't pity you"

"Whatever" snapped Miley "leave me alone, i'm going to my room"

"Miley wait" shouted Kelsey after her sobbing sister "Miley"

Miley ran into her room and looked at the ballgown she had begged her dad to get for this special night, much good it did her now. Miley fell down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow, she didn't hear her sister walk in.

"Miley" whispered Kelsey "there will be better times and better guys"

"Yeah like who?" sobbed Miley "i'm a geek no one likes the geek"

"Hey Jess is a geek" remarked Kelsey "yes i know that was harsh but you haven't tried using make up doing something with your hair"

"What's wrong with my hair?" sniffed Miley

"Nothing it's just you always wear it down" replied Kelsey "look i'm here, your here how about our very own girly night"

"Really?" asked Miley "but why?"

"Because your my kid sister and you helped me when i was down so i'm returning the favour" said Kelsey "so dry your eyes and come join me downstairs, Miley i love you never forget that"

Miley dried her eyes and hugged her sister and walked arm in arm with her downstairs and to their special girly night.

Ok please review and thanks to those who do


	6. Chapter 6

At the dance Jess and Alijah were stood beside the drinks table, when Jess heard Chad and Kyle laughing about what they did to Miley

"Honestly the geek brought a dress and everything" chuckled Chad "did she really think a guy like me would like a geek like her?"

"Well obviously" replied Kyle "so glad Kelsey didn't wanna go with me, have you seen Jessica man now that is a sexy geek"

"Yeah but she's with Alijah" groaned Chad "oh i've got an awesome idea"

Jessica shook her head and pulled Alijah on to the dance floor, Chad looked at Kyle and smiled he would wait till later to confront Jessica.

000000000

Meanwhile at the Grissom household Miley and Kelsey were in their dresses in a cab and on their way to the dance, it did take Kelsey a lot of convincing to get Miley to agree but eventually Miley agreed.

Arriving at the school Kelsey and Miley looked at each other once more and entered the dance hall, everyone stopped and stared, Chad almost died when he saw Miley come in but he didn't regret turning down the 14 year old.

"Miley you came" squealed Jess "i'm so sorry i left you, can you forgive me"

"Of course" replied "Ali you can close your mouth now"

"By god are you the same Miley i knew before?" grinned Alijah "you look beautiful Miley, you too Kelsey"

"Why thank you, Miley did my hair" Kelsey said "i think her hair suits her like this"

Kelsey walked over to Miley and played with the few strands of hair and then pulled Miley into a hug and then went to dance

"Wow" exclaimed Alijah "they are growing up to fast"

"Hey i'm younger than Kelsey" remarked Jess "and older than Miley, got a great idea for Miley's birthday"

"Yeah what's that?" asked Alijah

"A pool party Ali" giggled Jess "come on lets dance"

Jess pulled Alijah onto the dance floor, the rest of the school were busy voting for their favorite Queen and King. It eventually came to where the votes were counted and the girls and guys took to the stage. Mr Young the headmaster called each guy and girl to the stage in no order

"Miley Grissom, Lindsay Willows, Jessica Flynn and Kelsey Grissom" shouted Mr Young "Alijah Grissom, Leroy Armstrong, Chad Micheals and Kyle Turner come join me on the stage"

Chad turned to Kyle and whispered

"Miley got voted in? are all people here on drugs?" Chad asked Kyle

Once the guys and girls were on stage Mr Young turned to the rest of the school and announced the winners

"Alijah Grissom you have been voted the Dance King" Mr young announced "you may now announce the Dance Queen"

Alijah nodded took the slip and read who had won, when he read what was on the list he couldn't but break into a smile

"Miley Grissom and Jessica Flynn are the new Dance Queens" Alijah announced "thanks and good night"

Alijah walked over to his 'girlfriend' and sister and pulled them into a hug, Chad was really angry that Miley had won such a title and started to shout at the poor girl

"Miley won, god that makes me sick" shouted Chad "why did you bother turning up, your ugly and not to mention annoying"

"BACK OFF NOW CHAD" shouted Jessica "IT'S YOUR LOSS SO DON'T GO CRYING ABOUT IT NOW, LOSER"

"Don't get me wrong Jess but your not so hot either" Chad replied "Alijah only wants you for one thing and once he is done"

"SHUT UP" shouted Alijah "i would never do that to Jess"

"Yeah whatever" replied Chad "see you around Miley, although you should really wear a paper bag over your head save us all the trouble of seeing that disgusting face of yours, you too Jess"

Miley burst into tears as did Jess and Alijah ran over to Chad picked him up by his neck and held him in the air

"IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY SISTER OR HER FRIEND I WILL KILL YA" shouted Alijah "YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes" Chad replied "now let me go"

"Fine but trust me Chad hurt my sisters, their best friend or my cousin so help me you will regret it" snarled Alijah

Chad ran off holding his neck Alijah pulled the girls into a hug and then went to find Kelsey and Lindsay so they could go home together, Alijah wanted to make sure all the girls got home safely after all while his dad was at work he was the man of the house.

Ok review time


	7. Chapter 7

Alijah opened the door for the girls, Miley and Jessica still crying. Lindsay and Kelsey were angry and wanted to hurt Chad and Kyle but were warned by Alijah that it was not a good idea and would get them into serious trouble. Sara and Grissom sat in the living room watching the kids coming back in.

"Hey guys your back early!" Sara remarked looking at everyone

"Yea, had a few issues, but I handled it," Alijah replied "Just don't bother the girls about it yet!"

"What issues son?" Grissom asked "Someone hurt them? If so, tell me who they are and I'll sort it!"

"Dad just leave it, Miley and Jess don't need it right now!" Alijah replied sighing "Look I know your intentions are well good, but just back off!"

"Ok Ali calm down!" Sara said standing up and holding onto Alijah "You will understand when you have kids, no matter what happens and how many times they tell you to get lost you will always ask!"

"Ok well, mom dad this would be an ideal time to get lost!" Alijah said grinning and walking upstairs

Sara stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her teenage son walk up the stairs and then back at her husband, shaking her head Sara walked back over to Grissom and sat down.

"I blame you!" Sara groaned "Your the man of the house and uhh oh forget it!"

"Sara honey, we are both to blame Alijah is protective of Miley, Kelsey, Lindsay and even Jessica!" Grissom replied "We made him into a decent boy and I'm proud of the fact!"

Sara nodded and cuddled into her husband, meanwhile upstairs Kelsey and Lindsay were settling down to watch movies and Jessica and Miley were chatting to each other, Alijah stopped at the door and listened.

"I'm ugly!" Miley blurted out quickly

"No you are not!" Jess replied "Please ignore Chad and his doormat!"

"Doormat?" Miley questioned

"Yea, Kyle or, should that be lap dog," Jessica said giggling "Oh I crack myself up!"

"Ok keep taking the pills Jess!" Miley said pulling her long winter Pajamas from her drawer "Excuse me nature calls!"

"Ok don't pee long, get don't pee long?" Jessica asked rolling on the floor laughing

Alijah smiled at Jessica's sense of humor and was thankful that Miley had a friend like Jess. Alijah walked the few yards to his bedroom and closed the door, meanwhile in Miley's bathroom Miley changed into her Pajamas and then noticed her razor.

"It won't hurt, freaks like me don't hurt!" Miley whispered to herself, "Just one quick motion is all it will take!"

"Miley hurry up I need to use the bathroom!" Jessica groaned "Really quickly!"

"Go use Kelsey's or Ali's I'm busy!" Miley replied

"Seriously I can't wait, I'm about to explode over your carpet here!" Jessica said moaning "Please hurry Miley!"

"Go use one of the other bathrooms!" Miley replied shaking her head and looking at the Razor "Jess you still there?"

Miley listened for a few minutes and heard the light in Alijah's bathroom turn on so knew she had time to do the most unthinkable thing she could think off.

"Oh that feels good!" Miley sighed as the blade slashed her arm "Mmm interesting!"

Miley cleaned her razor and her arms and rolled her sleeves down to hide the marks and walked back into her bedroom to find Jessica sitting on the floor with several movies in her hand.

"So what do you want to watch Miley?" Jessica asked not looking up "We have Monsters Inc, Daddy Day Care or Happy Feet?"

"Monster Inc!" Miley replied crawling into her bed "Care to join me?"

"Is there room up there for me?" Jessica asked looking at the floor and the Miley's bed

"Well there's been plenty of room before, unless I have grown an extra head or body part recently!" Miley replied grinning "Get up here, dufus!"

Jessica joined her best friend on her bed and switched the DVD on, both girls were asleep by the beginning of the movie cuddling into each other and that is now Sara and Grissom found them in the morning.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Two weeks later and Sara and Grissom were working late, which left Alijah, Kelsey, Jessica and Lindsay at the Grissom household, the girls were all sat in Kelsey's bedroom watching movies while Alijah was downstairs waiting for the pizza to arrive.

"I will be back, nature calls!" Miley announced "Won't be long!"

"Ok" Jessica replied

Five to ten minutes later Jessica looked around the room to find Miley still missing knowing Alijah had not shouted them yet she started to worry.

"Hey guys, where is Miley?" Jessica asked

"Bathroom," Lindsay and Kelsey replied "Why?"

"Miley has been gone almost ten minutes!" Jessica replied "Something is not right!"

"Maybe she went for a number two?" Lindsay said giggling at her remark

"Oh honestly, guys something is not right!" Jessica said walking out the room and towards Miley's bathroom "Miley you ok in there?"

"I'm telling you Jess she's either having a number two or downstairs with Ali!" Lindsay replied "Come back to Kelsey's room!"

Jessica ignored her cousin and tapped on the bathroom door the door opened and Jessica peered inside.

"Miley, you decent," Jessica asked "OH MY GOD! KELSEY, LINDSAY, ALI!"

"Jess what is wrong?" Kelsey running towards her "ALI, GET UP HERE, NOW!"

"Miley what have you done?" Jessica sobbed into her friend "Why?"

Alijah ran up the stairs three at a time when he heard Kelsey shout, when he got to where the girls were he went into supervisor mode and got the girls to do things to help.

"Kelsey, ring the lab and tell mom, dad and Aunt Catherine that they are needed straight away!" Alijah requested "Lindsay ring 911 and request an ambulance, Jess go get whatever you can find to bag what Miley used and then fetch me everyone's toothbrush, toothpaste and minimal essentials!"

"I want to stay here with Miley!" Jessica pleaded "Please Ali I need to stay here!"

"Jess baby please do as I say, as soon as you are done come back here and spend the rest of the time with Miley and me!" Alijah said smiling at Jess "Go Jess Miley is safe with me!"

Jessica ran off to collect everything that was requested all three girls arrived back within a few minutes of each other, Kelsey kept a look at for her parents and Aunt and the Ambulance, several minutes later Kelsey saw the lights of her parents Tahoe come to a flying halt in the driveway and her mom, dad and Aunt run out and enter the house.

"KIDS?" Sara shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"You didn't tell them?" Alijah asked Kelsey who shook her head "MOM DAD GET UP HERE NOW!"

"SON?" Grissom asked running up the stairs "WHAT? OH SHIT! IS THE AMBULANCE ON ITS WAY?"

"Yea dad, don't shout!" Alijah replied "Kelsey rang you, Lindsay rang for an Ambulance and Jess collected all our toothbrushes, toothpaste and clothes!"

"You did good Ali!" Sara proudly told her son

"AMBULANCE IS HERE!" Kelsey screamed "Sorry!"

"Ok guys get out the way so the Paramedics can get to Miley!" Grissom asked "Jess you too!"

"NO!" Jessica screamed "I'm not leaving her and she's not leaving me!"

"Jessica sweetheart you need to let the Paramedics in, they can help Miley!" Catherine pleading "Please baby?"

"Oh mommy!" Jessica said running to Catherine and hugging her and crying into her arms "Please don't let her die!"

"I won't baby, Jess you called me mommy!" Catherine said the shock evident in her voice

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," Jessica repeated "You are my mom now!"

"Oh Jess!" Catherine said sobbing

The Paramedics loaded Miley onto the stretcher and took her out to the Ambulance, Sara got in the Ambulance with her youngest while Catherine drove Grissom's Tahoe to the hospital where the family were in for a long wait.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

While Grissom, Sara and Catherine were in the waiting room all four kids were getting worried about Miley, especially Jessica. Jessica stood up and starting pacing around in the waiting room thinking about how Miley was doing.

Catherine looked up at Jessica and said, "Jess, sweetie why don't you have a seat?"

"I can't, I'm worried about her…it will take forever for the stupid doctors to come out and tell us how she's doing." Jessica told Catherine.

"Sweetie we all are, just have a seat and calm down before you put a hole in the floor," Catherine told her.

"Mom the floor already as a hole" Lindsay remarked "I almost fell over it as I came in"

"I hate hospitals!" Kelsey announced "They smell!"

"This is ridiculous" Alijah groaned "I am going to find out what the hell is going on with my little sister"

"I am coming with you" Jess said running after her boyfriend.

Alijah and Jessica walked briskly towards the Nurses station to find one Nurse sat there reading a Gossip magazine and humming to herself, after standing in front of the Nurse for at least a couple of minutes Alijah and Jessica got annoyed.

"Excuse me!" Jessica snapped pulling the Magazine from the Nurses hand "Do you mind paying attention to people that come up to your desk!"

"Excuse me please do not snatch my personal belongings" The Nurse replied smugly "Now how may I help you?"

"Firstly you can wipe that hideous smirk of your face before I hit it!" Jessica sharply said gritting her teeth

"Jess!" Alijah warned "Well for starters can you tell me the Doctor that is dealing with Miley Grissom?"

"Who are you to Miss Grissom?" The Nurse enquired

"I am her brother and Jess is her best friend, now what is the name of Miley Grissom's Doctor?" Alijah asked again

"Are you an adult?" The Nurse enquired "Obviously the girl is not"

"The girl as a name you witch" Jessica growled

"Jess, shut up will you?" Alijah requested "You will get yourself into trouble"

"Trouble? Do I look like I give a shit about myself all I care about is my best friend and this toad wont tell us!" Jessica shouted "So excuse me for remaining calm, you weren't the one that found her, were you?"

"Jess I know you found her but you are not helping right now" Alijah remarked "Please baby calm down and in answer to your question I am almost eighteen"

"Still not old enough" The Nurse replied "How old is she?"

"She? I have a name you pig, I happen to be fifteen!" Jessica announced proudly

"You don't show respect to your elders then, that comes from bad up bringing" The Nurse remarked "As you both are not of age I am afraid you won't get any information from me, now please go back to the waiting area and behave!"

"BEHAVE? YOU ARE A USELESS LARD OF FAT THAT SITS ON HER ASS ALL DAY READING MAGAZINES, NOT VERY INTELLIGENT IS IT?" Jessica screamed

"SECURITY!" The nurse shouted

"Yea that is right get your other Lard of Fat friend to help, you can't fight your own battles" Jessica snarled "Scared of a fifteen year old?"

"Ahh escort this girl out of the hospital immediately" The Nurse told the Security Guard

"Hey back of Lardy!" Jessica snarled winching when the Guard grabbed her wrist "That hurts, hey you deaf baldy? That hurts!"

Alijah hearing his girlfriend in pain finally snapped and ran towards the Guard, tapping the Guard on his shoulder the Guard turned around and dragged Jessica with him.

"Hey she is telling you that you are hurting her, are you seriously that deaf?" Alijah asked trying to grab Jessica "You ok Jess?"

"No I have this tub of Lard gripping me wrist like god knows what!" Jessica replied

"Back off I have to escort this trouble maker from the building" The Guard replied "If I have to use force I will use force"

"Not when I'm around you ass!" Alijah replied punching the Guard in the face before picking up Jessica from the floor and walking her back towards the waiting room "We will wait in here, thanks for nothing!"

"You can't go back in the waiting area, I am calling the police!" The Nurse replied "You won't get away with this!"

"Go ahead ring the police do we really look bothered?" Alijah asked before walking back into the waiting area "What ever you do don't ask"

"Don't ask? Why is there a Nurse glaring at you?" Sara enquired looking at her son "What have you done?"

"I was protecting my girlfriend, the Security Guard was hurting her just look at her wrist" Alijah replied

Jessica lifted her wrist for all to see, Catherine was about to go and speak to the Nurse when Jim walked into the room, everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Uhh hi Uncle Jim" Alijah said "So they rang you then?

"Yes but I am going to let it pass, as that Nurse is always been a Snail!" Jim replied

Just as Sara was going to tell Alijah off for using violence Miley's Doctor walked into the room.

"Grissom family?" The Doctor asked stunned when everyone in the waiting room stood up "You are all the Grissom family?"

"In a fashion, so you have news?" Grissom enquired

"Well I am Doctor French and I was dealing with your daughter Miley Grissom" Doctor French explained amazed at all the faces staring at him "Well she took an overdose of Migraine tablets and it looks like she has been self harming"

"Why would she want to self harm?" Catherine asked

"Chad and Kyle!" Jessica snarled "I want to kill them and I know how to hide the evidence!"

"Are those the boys that spoilt your school dance?" Grissom asked clenching his fists "If it is Jess my dear I will help you?"

"Uhh ok, would you all like to see Miley?" Doctor French asked staring at Jessica and Grissom

"Don't worry we Adults are CSI's and our children know all the details about crime scenes and DNA and other things" Catherine explained to the shocked Doctor "Don't worry they won't hurt those boys"

"Who says we won't?" Jessica whispered to Alijah who was nodding

The whole 'Grissom family' walked from the waiting area towards Miley's room, where surprisingly enough chairs sat waiting for people to sit in, Doctor French watched as everyone settled down and stared at Miley.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Thirty minutes later and Miley started to stir, sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked at her mom sitting next to her on the bed, smiling slightly she then looked at her dad.

"Uhh hi dad, mom" Miley said "So you know that I was cutting myself now?"

"Yes we do but we aren't going to shout at you" Sara replied hugging her youngest

"Daddy?" Miley asked tears forming "I'm sorry, sorry so sorry!"

"Miley please calm down, we all happy you are ok" Grissom comforted his daughter turning to Jessica he beckoned her over "Now Jessica here saved your live"

"How did Jess save my life?" Miley enquired looking at her best friend "Jess?"

"I saved your life because I found you!" Jessica replied "What were you thinking? No wait you weren't thinking you scared the shit out of me!"

"Not to mention me, Lindsay and Ali" Kelsey announced "Kid if something was bothering you, you should have said something to us, we are here to help"

"Yea sorry guys, can you forgive me?" Miley enquired staring at Jess, Lindsay, Kelsey and Alijah

All the kids nodded and gave Miley a hug at the same time, smiling at the kids Sara nodded to wards Gil and Gil produced a set of keys from his pocket and tapped Alijah on his shoulder.

"Alijah because you proved yourself in a horrible and dangerous situation me and your mother have decided to give you a car and pay for all your lesson" Grissom explained smiling at the stunned teen "Once you have passed all your tests who can take all the girls away to Florida"

"Florida? Like Disney World dad?" Kelsey asked "Florida?"

"Yes Florida as in Disney World" Grissom replied grinning when all the kids screamed in joy "Well they took that well"

Sara could only nod at her husband and turn to talk to Catherine who was smiling at Jessica and Lindsay laughing along with Miley, everyone was thankful that Miley had recovered and hoped that she would never do anything as stupid again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note - Sorry for the delay in updates and this story and many of my others, I've just not had the heart or the time to do them, hope that I am forgiven now. Well am I? Lol happy reading folks.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was a week after Miley's hospital rush and now she had returned to school, where she believed she would be safe and happy, how wrong was Miley?

"Hey freak got a razor for you, do you want it?" Ryce Matthews sneered "Hey freaky Grissom!"

"Just ignore them Miley" Jessica said pulling Miley closer to her "They wouldn't know real feeling if it came and bit them on the huge butts!"

"Thanks Jess" Miley replied giggling stopping quickly when she saw Chad and Kyle walking towards them.

"Miley why did you stop laughing?" Jess enquired looking up the corridor to see Chad and Kyle looking at them "Just walk and ignore them!"

Miley nodded and pulled her bag further onto her arm and also holding on tighter to Jessica's hand, Jess looked at her best friend and squeezed her hand giving her encouragement, Chad stood in front of both the girls and grinned.

"Well if it isn't freak girl and her ugly sidekick" Chad shouted causing everyone in the school hall to stop what they were doing "Got anymore razors?"

"Got anymore brains?" Jessica sneered "Get out of our way"

"Why should I move? It's you and the razor girl that should move" Chad said laughing and pointing at Miley.

"I heard that the supermarket have had an increase on razor sales, I wonder who purchased them all?" Kyle sneered "Oh I know Miley freaky Grissom"

"Yea and the zoo called and asked for the apes to return, so get going" Jessica said getting right in Kyle's face "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I couldn't kick your sorry ass!"

"Who said you were ever a girl?" Chad asked causing the school kids in the hall to laugh out loud.

"Who said you were ever a boy? I see they misplaced your dick!" Jessica snarled "It's on your head, now I won't say it again get the hell out of our way!"

"What ever Godzilla" Chad said laughing in Jessica's face, laughing even louder when Jess turned away "Got scared?"

SMACK! Jessica turned around and before he knew what was happening Chad was flat out on his back holding his nose, blood pouring from it. Kyle then went to punch Jess back but Jess was too quick for him grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back before also sending Kyle to the floor. Jessica turned to everyone in the hall.

"If anyone else has anything to say, say it now because you will just be on the floor next to these two twits!" Jessica shouted "No? Good now get lost!"

"JESSICA FLYNN MY OFFICE NOW!" Principle Mario shouted at Jessica "MOVE!"

"Get lost you useless tub of lard, where's your brother Luigi?" Jessica snarled.

"Jess shut up" Miley whispered "You will get suspended and who will protect me then?"

"Are you going to stand there all day Miss Flynn?" Principle Mario enquired with hands on hips.

"God could you be anymore gay?" Jessica snapped "Leave me alone!"

Miley grabbed hold of her best friend and marched her to Principle Mario's office; Miley opened the door and shoved Jessica inside, placing her in a chair and taking the chair next to her.

"How could you?" Miley asked calmly looking at her angry best friend.

"Quite easily lift my fist and hit them" Jessica replied "Why am I in here?"

"You hit Chad and Kyle and well called the principle a useless tub of lard" Miley explained pausing to take a breath "You also said he was gay!"

"Oh crap!" Jessica exclaimed "Oh well never mind, anyway it's proberly true"

"Mom, Dad and Aunt Catherine are going to be so pissed" Miley said putting her arms over her chest.

Principle Mario walked in and sat down and looked at Jessica and then at Miley.

"Miley Grissom why are you here? I believe I said Jessica Flynn to my office not you" Principle Mario said.

"Yes but I'm here because you won't listen to people when they are trying to explain themselves" Miley said getting angry at her principle turned his back on her and hummed a tune "Your doing it now!"

"Doing what?" Principle Mario asked looking from each girl.

"Ignoring people when they talk to you, you big fat twit!" Jessica snarled "Miley was talking to you and you turned away and started humming to yourself"

"Miss Flynn should I call your Aunt?" Principle Mario threatened.

"Go ahead you toad, do I look like I'm scared?" Jessica replied "While your at it you might as well pull Kelsey, Lindsay and Alijah in here too because from the very start I noticed you had a grudge against my family!"

"Yea that's true" Miley said slapping hands with Jessica "So go ring our parents, we don't care anymore, this school is crap and so are the teachers"

Principle Mario stood up and went into the adjoining office; Jessica turned to Miley and stared open mouthed at her best friend.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Jessica asked checking Miley's head for a fever.

"Get off will you? I just said what I've wanted to say for a while just was never brave enough to do it" Miley explained giggling as Jessica checked her head again "Get off!"

Soon after Kelsey, Lindsay and Alijah ran into the room, Lindsay ran straight over to her cousin and lifted her hand up.

"Oh man it's badly bruised, have they offered you a Nurse?" Lindsay enquired pulling Jessica into a hug.

"Have they hell!" Jessica replied "You got here quick"

"Yea we got told about it during our lessons, so we walked out" Kelsey said "We had to go get Alijah too, because if we left him to come here himself, he wouldn't he would have killed Chad and Kyle but from what we heard you gave them a good whacking"

"Oh man she sure did, it was great!" Miley said laughing as Principle Mario walked in and saw all of them sitting there.

"Why haven't you let Jess see the school Nurse yet?" Lindsay enquired raising Jessica's hand "It's bruised and it needs attention"

"I haven't offered the Nurse because Jessica got that through violent conduct to a fellow student" Principle Mario replied "now your parents are on their way so we can sit here and wait"

Twenty minutes later and Catherine ran into the room and straight at Jess and Lindsay, Sara and Gil doing the same with Alijah, Kelsey and Miley.

"Excuse me Miss Willows, Mr and Mrs Grissom" Principle Mario "We need to talk about your children's behaviour"

"Oh get lost you old fart" Catherine said smiling at Jess and Lindsay "We are going home, the kids will do better at Butterfield, better teachers and better school"

"Are we all going to Butterfield?" Alijah asked hugging his mum again.

"Yea you sure are, your all enrolled starting next week" Sara replied "So a week's break so how about that Florida trip?"

"Wow, thanks mom" Alijah replied.

Catherine helped Jess and Lindsay up and out of the office and towards their lockers, Sara doing the same with her girls and Grissom doing the same for Alijah, once the kids got home they had a party thankful that they didn't have to return to Las Vegas High.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note - Sorry about the delay I've had no internet or Laptop for that matter, but never fear I'm back and will try to keep on top of this story and my many other outstanding ones.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The kids were shocked that they had been pulled out of school, but it was almost summer break so it wasn't a major issue. Alijah started learning to drive more frequently, loving every minute of it. Alijah was only a matter of weeks from his eighteenth birthday. While Alijah was learning to drive Kelsey, Lindsay, Miley and Jessica went shopping for outfits and various accessories for their trip to Florida and more importantly Disney World. Las Vegas High School kept phoning up Catherine, Sara and Grissom pleading for the kids to come back and Sara and Catherine politely told the school to take a flying jump.

While waiting for Alijah to pass his test, when they weren't shopping the girls went around the lab, helping the lab rats and even the cleaners, Ecklie didn't seem to mind seeing the kids around the lab, most of the time the department never knew the girls were there.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

A few months later Catherine, Sara and Grissom stood on the driveway watching as the kids gathered all their gear and helped each other secure the bigger bags on the roof rack.

"Have you got the map?" Sara enquired holding the spare map "You guys want the other one?"

"Mom we have the GPS" Miley replied rolling her eyes "Honestly"

"Miley" Grissom warned his daughter "Your mum is just worried about you all"

"Hey it's not like I'm going to get drunk and drive like an idiot to Florida dad" Alijah replied.

"Sorry" Sara said before waving the map again "Want to take the map?"

"For the last time no mom" Kelsey shouted while jumping off the back of the car "Hey I still got it"

"Don't do that!" Sara said grabbing her chest "You trying to kill me?"

"Yea is it working?" Kelsey replied laughing and hugging Sara "Love you mom you silly worry wart!"

"Hey!" Sara moaned "I resent that"

"Oh get over it Aunt Sara" Lindsay said somersaulting off the top of the car "Mom you ok?"

"If you ever do that again I'll kill you" Catherine said while smiling "Go have fun baby"

"Am I the only normal one here?" Jessica asked walking out the house with a huge rain coat on a Umbrella and sunglasses on her head.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Lindsay asked running up to her cousin "Fashion Police will be on overtime today and what have you done with your hair?"

"Don't you like it?" Jessica asked receiving several blank expression "Oh come on guys like I would really wear this, how about this?"

Jessica removed the coat and threw the Umbrella back into the kitchen hitting the glass vase, which fortunately didn't break, Jessica was then dressed in a short sleeved blue top which was accompanied with blue shorts and flip-flops, Jess then removed her clips from her hair it fell from her head and onto her shoulders into curls.

"OH MY GOD!" Alijah yelled "Sorry I dropped Lindsay's bag on my foot, sorry for yelling I'm going to…wow!"

"Alijah likes it" Jessica said walking over to the car "Hey cutie you ok?"

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Alijah asked staring at Jessica's legs "I uhh… what was I saying?"

"Hey bro her eyes are up a little further" Miley said getting into the car before waving at her parents and Aunt "We will be good, mom don't worry we will get there safely"

"Yea if Jess sits in back and out of view of Ali we will get there in one piece" Lindsay remarked rolling her eyes at Alijah who stood by his car door "Hey Ali wake up"

"What?" Alijah asked spinning on the spot "Where did Jess go?"

"Jess is in here" Kelsey replied giggling as Jessica shrugged her shoulders "One word girl wow"

Alijah started the car and the kids were on their way, Sara Catherine and Grissom waving madly as the car disappeared for a week.

"Ok I'm not going to cry" Sara said sniffing loudly "Oh forget it"

"My girls have gone away for a week" Catherine replied handing Sara a tissue and getting one herself "I feel so alone!"

Grissom stood for a few moments staring at the two blubbering women, before he rolled his eyes and strolled back to the house, before closing the door he turned to find Sara and Catherine waving their used tissues at the wind, Grissom chuckled and closed the door.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Approaching the border of Las Vegas and Arizona and Lindsay started squirming in her seat, Alijah looked and her and the others who just shrugged their shoulders.

"God I really need to pee" Lindsay groaned "God I'm so hungry"

"Why didn't you do these things before we left?" Alijah asked sighing.

"Hello I'm a girl I had more pressing issues to deal with" Lindsay replied "Like my hair, make up and outfit"

"Yea Ali we can't go out looking like tramps they're maybe fit guys at Disney World" Kelsey said smiling at Lindsay.

"Eww boys" Miley said gagging before looking around at everyone "What I meant was I'm fourteen and single and staying that way"

"Good for you Miley" Alijah responded "Make sure you stay that way, that goes for the rest of you too"

Miley sat and folded her arms over her chest, she started to stare out the car window, she wondered would anyone like her and be her boyfriend?

Exactly an hour and forty-five minutes later Alijah approached the Golden Valley, Lindsay still hadn't been to the bathroom, but at least Jessica had been her life saver by giving her a breakfast bar.

"When are we going to stop?" Miley asked rolling on the seat "My butt's asleep"

"We stop in six hours and two minutes" Alijah replied while he looked at the GPS.

"Let me out of here" Kelsey groaned "I'm bored"

"Well go to sleep or something" Alijah replied smiling as he noticed Miley, Jess and Lindsay asleep, then there was silence "Kelsey? Finally!"

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Alijah finally approached Disney Land Florida and let out a big sigh of relief, he was thankful he was there as he was sure the girls would be once they woke up. Alijah drove up the hotel and laughed as the girls woke up and instantly started squealing.

"Ok calm down" Alijah asked while covering his ears "I need sleep!"

Everyone climbed out the car and collected their luggage, when they approached the Reception desk, the Receptionist gave them a smile and asked for their name and reservation number. Alijah gave the name and number collected the keys and made their way to the rooms, when they got to their floor it was then they realised they only had two keys and there was five of them, they opened one door to find a King size bed all the girls ran from the door dropping their bags on the floor and jumped onto the bed, the girls put their heads down on the bed and instantly fell asleep, Alijah closed the door backed into the room fell over the bags and ended up on the floor in a heap, he turned over looked at his sisters and cousins sleeping and fell to sleep amongst the luggage.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
